Action ou vérité ?
by Ayanashi
Summary: Haruta aime Izo mais ne lui dit pas. Pas de panique ! Satch va devoir utiliser ses talents d'entremetteur en proposant un petit jeu qui peut engendrer plusieurs choses.


Action ou vérité

P.O.V Haruta

Ce soir, Ace voulait que l'on fête le couronnement de Luffy en tant que roi des pirates. Tous le monde était d'accord mais pour ma part j'étais mitigé. J'étais heureux pour Luffy mais en même temps j'étais triste. Cela faisait un moment que j'étais amoureux d'Izo. Mais dès que j'essaie de lui dire je sentais une boule se formait au creux de ma gorge et aucun mot ne sortait.

Je vis que Satch me fixait depuis un moment. Il est le seul à connaître l'existence de mon attirance pour un certain commandant de la 16ème flotte.

Soudain il prit la parole.

« Hey les gars ! Un action ou vérité ça vous tente ?

-Tu es sûr Satch ?

-Mais oui Marco. Tout ira bien après tous nous ne sommes pas des sauvages. »

Plusieurs personnes étaient intéressées tels que Ace (qui tira Marco avec lui),Vista (bizarrement), Satch, Whitey-Bay et… Izo ( **NDA : les autres doivent savoir que ce petit jeu va peut-être partir loin)** C'est une blague ?!

« Tu joues avec nous Haruta ?

-Oui, oui Satch j'arrive. »

Il me fit une place entre lui et Izo.

« Je commence ! Hurla Ace

'D'accord vas-y.

-Satch action ou vérité ?

-Action !

-Tu dois faire un bisou sur la main de Whitey-Bay.

-… Ok..ok. »

Il est rouge comme une pivoine mais fait tout de même l'action. Whitey-Bay avait les pommettes roses. Tiens je ne suis pas le seul à être amoureux on dirait.

« Tu commences fort Ace. Vista, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-As-tu déjà eu une activité sexuelle avec une femme sur une des îles qu'on a déjà explorer ?

-Bien évidemment. Ace, action ou vérité ?

-Action !

-Installe toi confortablement contre Marco. »

Ace fit l'action et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Haruta action ou vérité ?

-V...Vérité…

-Es tu amoureux de quelqu'un présent sur ce bateau.

Il sourit je ne sais pas mentir je préfère entre honnête tous de suite sinon il ne me loupera pas.

-O...Oui »

Merde je suis tout rouge. Pourquoi il a posé cette foutue question ? Je suis piégé si il y a une autre question.

« Allez Haruta à ton tour.

-Ok. Marco action ou vériré ?

-Action yoi.

-Embrasse Ace sur la bouche.

-Quoi?!

-Calme toi Ace yoi. Avoue que tu l'as cherché.

-Oui… Mais... »

Ace est tout rouge. Marco aussi. **( ils veulent tous devenir des écrevisses ou quoi ? )** Je leur donne un coup de pouce. Tous le monde connaît leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Dans un sens je leur envie cet amour réciproque. Marco s'approche de Ace et lui murmure à l'oreille « Je t'aime ». Personne ne semble l'avoir entendu à part moi. Ace murmure un doux « Moi aussi » . Leur baiser commença tendrement mais on voyait clairement qu'ils en voulaient plus.

« Il y a des chambres les amoureux !

-Satch ta gueule.

-Ok Vista ok. »

Ace et Marco se sont levés et sont partis vers les cabines pour assouvir leurs besoins. Nous ne faisons aucun commentaire. Après tout ce n'est pas notre rôle et puis tant qu'ils sont heureux on va les laisser seuls pour en profiter.

« Je vais prendre leur tour.

-Vas-y Whitey-chan.

-Izo action ou vérité ?

Tiens c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas joué depuis le début de la partie et n'a pas dit un mot.

-Action.

-La dernière action se répète mais avec Haruta.

-Très bien. »

Izo s'approche de moi, il rougit. Mon coeur bat la chamade. L'homme que j'aime va m'embrasser. Si c'est un rêve je refuse de me réveiller. Il prend mes joues colorées par la couleur de l'amour et m'embrasse tendrement. J'approfondis bien vite le baiser. A cause de la chaleur et de l'excitation les caresses sont venues bien vite. Nous sommes partis vers le même endroit que Ace et Marco plus tôt dans la soirée. La nuit fut torride.

A mon réveil , j'étais dans la cabine d'Izo avec ce dernier à mes côtés.

« C'était magique.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Haruta.

-Cela signifie que nous sommes…

-Si tu le souhaites.

-Oui ! Je t'aime Izo.

-Moi aussi Haruta. »

Il m'embrassa avant que nous sortions de la cabine pour aller à la cantine pour aller déjeuner. Sur le chemin nous avons vu Marco et Ace en train de s'embrasser et Satch et Whitey-Bay en train de se tenir la main. Finalement tous le monde à profité de cette petite fête.

FIN

 **NDA : petit one shot en avance car je vais débuter une fanfiction qui me tient à coeur ( du Shanks x Marco ) donc la publication se fera de manière plus lente. Je vous dis à bientôt et comme l'a dit Haruta : ce n'est pas notre rôle de juger les relations des autres.**


End file.
